


Ayudame a Ayudarme

by Adam_darkless



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Sex, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-07-03 01:32:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15808605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adam_darkless/pseuds/Adam_darkless
Summary: Universo alterno: TransGaryGary es un criminal, vive con 8 androides, HUE y KVN en un vecindario interespecie lleno de humanos, aliens y otros raritos sin categoria. Tiene arresto domiciliario,  sufre de algunos problemas que intenta cubrir con humor pero después de una evaluación psiquiátrica bajo ordenes de Infinity Guard decide proporcionarle de ayuda psiquiátrica





	1. Negación

No puedo creerlo 4 años dos meses y 906 crisis existenciales, cuatro paredes y miles de fantacias donde desmantelo a KVN y salgo corriendo de mi arresto domiciliario…92 flotas y un restaurante mexicano familiar, mis incontables disculpas a Guadalupe y millones de partículas de polvo cubriendo mi motocicleta, HUE sello por completo mi cochera cuando me arrestaron, Quinn de seguro no tiene idea de donde estoy… ¿pudo ser peor? Eso me pregunto intentando animarme o por lo menos no enloquecer, mi refrigerador se llama Beth y hay varios androides que tienen mas libertades y vida social que yo, puedo jurar que Bob coqueteaba con el aspersor último modelo de mi vecino, (sucio, sucio Bob) que se niega a mirarme cuando lo saludo cada mañana, y cuando trato de hacercarme o tocar la cerca me baña con la manguera a prisión, ¡Tom no me rendiré tan fácil! seguire saludandote cada mañana porque eres lo mas cercano a un una forma de vida inteligente, y tú y tus seis ojos me miraran aunque te niegues, por cierto me disculpo con tus hijos al desenterrar sin querer su mascota y convertir una fiesta infantil y familiar en cementerio de mascotas, ¡Idiota! Gary idiota…solo intentaba salir un momento de esta celda en forma de casa, ya sabes tomar aire libre, huir lo más rápido posible… No creí que al hacer un hoyo en la tierra…junto a tus petunias me enontraria con floppy o como sea que se llamara ese gato o ¿era un perro muy feo?

Doy un grito agonico porque es lo único que me saca de mi trance y mutilación mental y logra descolocar a HUE y casi molestarlo al punto de dejarme en paz y parar de recordarme que la hora del desayuno termino hace media hora ya. Lamentablemente no se da por rendido cuando termino mi grito de animal agonizando y mi ceral es una plasta fría y aguada en medio de un mar de leche. Maravilloso se me quito el apetito.

-Gary debes ir a la caminadora, tu rutina de ejercicios comenzó hace 37 minutos y contando

  
-Ya basta HUE pareces un instructor de nado maternal o una institutriz muy fofa repitiéndome que el ejercicio es importante para mi salud, ¡lo único importante para mi salud es el aire libre HUE!

  
-Gary según tus historiales médicos no eres una mujer a pesar de poseer genitales femeninos y no presentas signos de embarazo, no has mantenido relaciones sexuales con ningún individuo desde hace 4 años 2 meses 3 dias y 9 horas con 38 minutos por lo cual es ilógico tu razonamiento de que yo sea un instructor de nado para embarazadas, además la última vez que estuviste fuera traumatizaste a una familia, destrozaste una cerca, robaste un pastel y tus vecinos pusieron una queja formal al Infiny Guard lo cual te sumo una semana a tu sentencia.

  
-¡Eso sonó casi transfobico HUE! Muestra tolerancia y ya basta de recordarme mi celibato forzado, una semana no es mucho, además si robe pastel fue porque tú te niegas en darme una galleta. –grite levantando un dedo al techo

  
-Gary te daré una galleta cuando presentes un comportamiento digno de una.

  
Di un resoplido molesto sin esperar que dos androides me arrastraran de los brazos a la caminadora, Bob y Hank no me soltarían aunque en varias ocasiones logre correr hasta la sala para minutos después tener a KVN sobre mi gritando que nuestro juego de las traes era ganado por él, comencé a refunfuñar insultando a HUE y sus poco delicados métodos dando pasos lentos y aburridos sin darme cuenta como la cinta de mi bata colgaba de mis caderas y se enrredaba en la banda de la caminadora…segundos después estaba luchando contra ese otro maldito robot de ejercicios que se negaba a soltarme

  
-¡HUE! ¡HUE me atacan! ¡Me atacan!  
-Gary eres una victima de tu torpeza, ademas ese no es un robot, es maquinaria para actividad fisica

  
-Deja de señalar mentiras HUE! ¡Mentiras! –grite aun tirado en el piso

  
-¡oh oh oh Gary mi amigo! ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? –Antes de poder responder KVN me había levantado de un vuelo y agitaba sus brazos conmigo encima en un riduiculo baile de vistoria –KVN salva el dia, KVN salva a gary, no te preocupes somos mejores amigos.

  
-¡suelta! –Patalee hasta liberarme dando manotazos y golpeándome humillantemente en la superficie metalica de esa bola de cables inútil – ¡no somos mejores amigos!

  
-¡Es cierto somos súper mejores amigos!  
Antes de poder saltarle encima como respuesta Bob y Mark me detuvieron

  
-Te odio KVN si mueres seria tan feliz –lloriquee con una sonrisa maniática

  
-Gary siento interrumpir tu tiempo de entretenimiento con KVN pero debido a tu evaluación psiquiátrica anterior se te asignara un psiquiatra que vendrá a visitarte frecuentemente para darte sesiones de terapia y comenzar tu reintegro a la sociedad.

  
¿Que?

  
Deje de patalear por completo, una sensación desagradable se instaló en mi pecho y junto a un sentimiento de rabia, no recordaba ninguna evaluación psiquiátrica y saber que tendría sesiones con un loquero me molestaba, era un ardor que comenzaba en mi estómago y terminaba en mi garganta.

  
-Espera HUE… ¿Qué estás diciendo? Yo nunca eh tenido la visita de nadie es imposible que me hayan hecho alguna evaluación…además ¡estoy bien! ¡Estoy perfecto! No necesito que venga nadie…hace meses años pido solo por un compañero hasta que ustedes me lo negaron ¡Maldición! –comenzaba a faltarme la respiración, me sentía mareado.

  
-Gary respira tus niveles de ansiedad se incrementan de una forma alarmante.

  
Apenas escuchaba la voz de HUE, comencé a arañar mi garganta en busca de atrapar aire y de que este llegara a mis pulmones pero fue en vano, todo se oscurecía, lo último que oí fue un ruido sordo junto a la sensación viscosa y cálida entre mis dedos.

  
Cuando desperté estaba en el ala médica, acostado en una camilla más dura que la cama en mi habitación, aspire el olor a fármacos y desinfectante, mi boca estaba seca y no podía mover el cuello sin sentir pequeñas cuchilladas dolorosas, cuando palpe sentí las vendas cubrir mi piel.  
Un ataque de pánico, otra vez.

  
-¿HUE? –susurre cansado y nervioso luchando por no romperme en llanto

  
-¿Si Gary?

  
-Esta camilla apesta… ¿no había una más blanda? –bromee tratando de despejar mis ojos que empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas y una sonrisa rota

  
-Puedes retirarte a tu habitación si lo deseas Gary

  
No conteste, me recosté nuevamente cubriendo mi rostro con mi brazo, llore en silencio.

  
Antes de recomponerme HUE comenzó a hablar. –Gary, la evaluación psiquiátrica fue efectuada por mí, por órdenes del Infinity Guard, medí tus niveles emocionales y descubrí…

  
-Basta HUE…solo cállate. –dije sintiéndome traicionado. –yo estoy bien y no me importa lo que un grupo de idiotas con su cabeza metida en sus traseros crea de mi…

  
-Gary ningún miembro del Infinity Guard tiene la cabeza metida en sus traseros a excepción de una especie alienígena del cuadrante 574 B

  
-No me interesa. –mordí mi labio para no delatar que mentía y quería reír por la nueva información que me había brindado HUE pero sabía que ya lo había notado, después de todo HUE lo sabía todo, incluso sabía que KVN era un idiota insoportable.


	2. Terapia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cielos, disculpen la demora, pero este cap me costo muelas, fue algo complejo de escribir  
> También les compartiré un poco de todo lo que a pasado! finalmente egrese de la universidad! así que solo me queda la tesis y tendré ese maldito cartón llamado titulo lleno de sangre y lagrimas entre mis garras.  
> Gracias a quien comento y me dio consejos! espero que este capitulo este mejor :D

Escuche el sonido de un auto parquearse frente a mi casa, se oía como un cacharro viejo a punto de exhalar su último aliento. Rodé los ojos y me deslice del sillón hasta casi tocar el suelo con mi trasero dando un grito de exasperación. El loquero, mi loquero había llegado.

-Gary el psiquiatra designado por Infinity Guard ha llegado

-¡Oh! no lo había notado HUE -dije con el tono más sarcástico que logre mientras me cubría la cabeza con los cojines

-Gary debes levantarte, presentarte y recibir terapia, si te niegas los androides o un par de soldados de Infinity Guard te esposaran y llevaran por la fuerza al consultorio, si te niegas a la terapia iras a una cárcel con otros reclusos se te procesara para ser ingresado a un centro psiquiátrico o una cárcel para convictos con problemas mentales y yo no podre garantizar tu seguridad.

Di un respingo asustado por la nueva información que HUE me había proporcionado pero mi orgullo y necedad fueron más fuertes y me quede tirado en el suelo inmóvil, listo para darle la bienvenida a las náuseas y a la jaqueca que aparecían cuando algo me inquietaba.

Al ver que me negaba a abrir la puerta el psiquiatra empezó a tocar el timbre incesantemente.

-Está bien abriré yo, ¡una galleta para el primero en ir a la puerta! Kvn se acercaba peligrosamente al recibidor y eso fue todo lo que necesite para salir corriendo y derribarlo con una patada voladora, estúpido Kvn, ¡ni siquiera se come las galletas! Solo las destroza fingiendo comer. Finalmente roce el panel de control, la puerta se abrió pero no podía sacarme a Kvn de encima.

-¡buenos días! -saludo un alíen de piel verde y seis ojos vestido con un traje de tirantes azul eléctrico y una pañoleta hippie enredada en la cabeza, Kvn y yo lo miramos fijamente completamente estáticos en el portal.  

-mucho amarillo...-susurro señalando a Kvn y a mi cabello. –deben ser muy buenos amigos

-¡No! -chille horrorizado mientras Kvn flotaba feliz perdiéndose tras la cocina. Me cruce de brazos irritado

-Gary Goodspeed yo soy Tribore Menendez, soy comandante y doctor parte The Resistance, el ala de apoyo médico, mis superiores de Infinity Guard me asignaron como tu psiquiatra -me dijo mostrándome algunas carpetas con mi nombre rayado sobre ellas Di un resoplido de resignación.

-¿Deseas comenzar?

-Está bien. -susurre encogiéndome de hombros. Nos sentamos en la sala y lo único que pude hacer fue mirar a mis pies y entrelazar los dedos de mis manos

-¿Cómo te encuentras Gary? -la voz de Tribore me hizo dar un respingo, comenzaba a ponerme nervioso, las yemas de mis dedos estaban heladas y se me hacía un poco difícil respirar.

-Estoy bien, ya se lo dije a HUE, no tengo nada...tan solo estoy algo cansado, eso es todo

-¿El robot anti locura no te ayuda?

-¿¡Estás hablando en serio?! ¡Kvn es una tortura! Lo odio. –sentencie indignado cruzándome de brazos.

-¿Hablar en serio? ¿Por qué no hablaría en serio? Yo hablo muy en serio, lo catalogare como irritante. -tomo una libreta que llevaba en una mochila fucsia holográfica y comenzó a garabatear algunas cosas mientras sus ojos iban de mi a su libreta. Permanecí en silencio dejándolo ser.

-¿Estas tomando tus hormonas? –Alce la mirada algo sorprendido por la pregunta, suspire y sonreí.

-Claro que lo estoy haciendo, ¡solo mira estos músculos! –Remangue la manga del uniforme rojo que usaba y le mostré mi brazo, no era la gran cosa pero ¡podía sentir como mis músculos se tonificaban! Incluso aunque me negaba a la rutina de ejercicios que HUE me había programado a diario. Tribore sonrió y tomo más notas

-Revise el estudio que hizo previamente HUE. –dijo con cuidado cerrando su libreta de colores chillones. – ¿Deseas hablar de eso? -pregunto insistentemente y yo di un resoplido volviendo a mi frustración inicial.

-HUE no tenía autorización de hacerme nada... -gruñí exasperado, estaba a punto de perder el control, la rabia se arremolinaba en mi vientre y mi estómago parecía un volcán a punto de estallar. Apreté los puños.

-Estas bajo la jurisdicción de Infinity Guard, por ende tienen el poder de realizar exámenes y controles, se aprobaron los estudios y control para mejorar y preservar tu salud tanto física como mental  

-¡Si! Por supuesto...solo soy una rata...solo soy un convicto más. –Sentí la amargura correr por mi garganta dejándome exhausto y corroído por dentro.

-Gary, al estar bajo nuestra jurisdicción podemos protegerte y ayudarte, permítenos hacerlo.

-Tribore sonrió ligeramente guardando su prudencia

-No necesito su ayuda...lo único que pedía es que no me encerraran en una casa llena de robots que… ¡ni siquiera pueden jugar decentemente una partida de cartas! ¿Acaso soy tan detestable como para que me encerraran completamente solo? –Sentí mucho calor y frio al mismo tiempo, un sudor frio baño mi espalda, mis ojos ardían y sabía que lloraba, no podía contenerme y me sentí aún más patético, comencé a hipar y recordar fragmentos de mi infancia, la muerte de mi padre, las pesadillas, yo corriendo por calles vacías a media noche, huyendo de mis padres de acogida y las burlas de los niños de la escuela pública, gritándome y lanzándome piedras tachándome de marimacha.

Tribore puso una mano sobre mi hombro tratando de llamar mi atención pero yo a cada instante que pasaba tenía más problemas para respirar correctamente. Arañe mi brazo abrazando la desesperación de ahogamiento luchando para no perderme.

Tribore se arrodillo junto a mí con una mueca neutral en la cara pero sus ojos delataban que estaba preocupado, fijos sus ojos en mi sin dejar que su mano se deslizara de mi hombro. –Escúchame Gary, debes calmarte, toma aire, llena tus mejillas y pulmones y expúlsalo, vamos hazlo, el su unió a mi haciendo su ejercicio para lograr tranquilizarme, estaba a nada de un ataque nervioso y ambos lo sabíamos.

-Una vez más Gary, debes hacerlo 3 veces seguidas, eso es, expulsa el aire

Sentí como mis pulmones y garganta quemaban, el infierno se había instalado en mis entrañas pero poco a poco comencé a re estabilizarme y respirar normalmente.

-Eso Gary es una técnica que usamos los soldados para mantener la calma y evitar los ataques de pánico o crisis nerviosas en medio del campo de batalla, todos libramos guerras unas más sangrientas que otras pero no por eso es menos que ninguna.

Asentí aun algo aturdido, limpie los restos de lágrimas y me encogí en el sofá ahora más tranquilo pero cansado abrazando mis piernas y posando la cabeza encima de mis rodillas.

HUE escaneo la habitación y una luz rojiza recorrió el piso hasta el techo y a través de una compuerta junto a un escritorio se imprimió un documento, Tribore se levantó calmadamente y lo tomo entre sus manos, sus seis ojos se movían rítmicamente leyendo.

No me atreví a decir nada aunque quería agradecerle a Tribore por ayudarme

-creo que por hoy podemos dejar nuestra sesión hasta aquí Gary, vendré una vez por semana para nuestras sesiones de terapia

Asentí completamente vencido, no quería reconocerlo en voz alta y Tribore me lo dejo pasar

-Gracias. –susurre al despedirlo en la puerta.

Se metió en su cacharro despidiéndose con la mano y arranco el motor, dio retro y casi se lleva el buzón de correos, nota mental: buen doctor, mal…pésimo conductor.

Me di una palmada en la cara cuando salí al jardín frontal y vi el buzón…aún estaba en pie, aunque ahora parecía la torre de Pisa, comencé a patear y cavar la tierra para enderezar el palo de madera que sostenía la caceta metálica pero mi vecino me miraba con horror armado con su temible manguera a presión, vi sus malvadas intenciones en sus fríos ojos cuando intente sonreír pero tenía la seguridad que solo fue una mueca horrorosa con una risa nerviosa enmarcada por un par de ojos rojos y una nariz chorreante, sin contar que tenía las manos y rostro cubierto de tierra.

Antes de poder pronunciar un saludo ya me había bañado y revolcado por el césped del mi jardín

-¡aléjate degenerado!

Sin más dio un portazo, cerró sus persianas de un tirón y comenzó a gritar que quería mudarse lo más rápido posible del vecindario y yo me arrastre hasta el portal de mi casa ayudado por Bob.

Por lo menos… ¿esto contaba como un baño verdad? … ¿verdad?

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Disforia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Mis disculpas por tardar tanto en este cap, (pueden creer que actualice el mes pasado en mi cuenta de wattpad y olvide hacerlo aquí? ) muchas gracias a todos quienes me han dejado comentarios y han votado por esta historia, como algunos se darán cuenta Gary es transgenero (ftm) en este universo alterno, lo puse en una de sus etiquetas, lo menciono para ahorrar futuras confusiones, también tengo otro aviso, Quinn saldrá mucho mas adelante en esta historia (la adoro y merece un buen papel en este AU) sin mas que decir los dejo con la siguiente parte, los adoro
> 
> Nuevamente gracias por leer,sus comentarios practicamente me sacarón de mi tumba, asi que paciencia en el prox cap al fin va a aparecer Avocato y Lil Cato

 

Cuando logre entrar de vuelta a casa aun agarrado por Bob, HUE me mando directo al baño porque según él estaba destrozando la alfombra con el lodo, ¡claro que me negué! Tom ya me había patrocinado el baño de la semana con su manguera (El buen Tom obsesionado por su manguera) argumente negándome a volver ser arrastrado, lamentablemente Mark me agarro cuando deje a Bob de un empujón atrás intentando huir y encerrarme en el armario de escobas, el único que no tenia una cerradura electrónica lo cual significa que HUE es incapaz de moverme de ahí...a menos que mandara a uno de los androides a destrozar la puerta como la ultima vez, o peor aun a KVN (el idiota creía que jugábamos al escondite) aun así cuando pretendía rozar la puerta y escuchar el coro de ángeles cantando mi victoriosa huida ya estaba en los hombros de Mark mientras pataleaba para que me soltara, ese pedazo de lata se atrevió a suspirar y arrojarme como un saco de papas dentro del cuarto de baño, Robert que venia siguiéndonos de cerca se paro junto a mi agarrándome de los pantalones, me desnudo y los incinero a fuera de la ventana.

-Material toxico -dijo cuando paro la llamarada -¡mis pantalones favoritos! -chille asomándome a la ventana mirando como las cenizas volaban.

-El lodo esta prohibido dentro de las instalaciones. -Me contesto HUE con un tono monótono

-Ese señor...¡era mi pijama favorito! Era suavecito...-Puntualice indignado alzando mi dedo anular al techo o donde quiera se encontrara HUE pero antes de poder decir algo mas Bob me arranco lo que me quedaba de ropa y me arrojo a la bañera...el agua estaba helada, di un resoplido jurando me congelaría y comencé a lanzar botellas llenas de jabón liquido para que salieran y me dieran privacidad ya que: ¡el trió de robots seguía de pie mientras me congelaba desnudo! Salieron corriendo y no pude evitar echarme a reír al ver como salían despavoridos cuando Bob fue alcanzado por uno de mis proyectiles con olor frutas salvajes. No quise admitirlo pero después de unos minutos la bañera se había convertido en mi pequeño paraíso personal.

Quite algunas ramitas de césped seco de mi cabello y baje mi cabeza al nivel del agua, suspire y las burbujas salieron a la superficie por encima de mi cabello, alborotando los mechones húmedos y largos, abrace mis piernas con fuerza, tenia que empezar a lavarme pero me sentía tan agotado como si dentro de mi interior hubiese explotado algo otra vez dejándome vació, di un grito bajo el agua tratando de ahogar mi agonía, mis lagrimas furiosas escapaban para fundirse con la bañera y las trague luchando cuando intentaba volver a dar otro grito, mis pulmones quemaban y me sentí enfermo, me sorprendí a mi mismo al darme cuenta de que aun quería dar pelea, aun quería azotar mi cabeza contra los azulejos del baño, aun sentía deseo de rebelarme de todos y todo, en especial de mi mismo y este cuerpo que se sentía tan pesado.

-Gary tus niveles de estrés son alarmantes. -HUE seguía escaneandome fuera de la habitación, lo supe cuando la misma luz en la sesión con Trevore me recorrió entero. Hipe un poco y limpie mis lagrimas sacando por completo mi cabeza del agua. -Estoy bien HUE. -Asegure con la lengua pesada, no había forma que creyera mi mentira.

-¿Otro episodio de disforma Gary?

Me encogí incapaz de ser sarcástico, gracioso o renegar. Aun no pensé, aun no puedo verlas. Ignore a su pregunta enderezando mi espalda manteniendo mi cabeza agachada mirando con atención los riachuelos que se desprendían de mi cabello mojado.

-HUE apaga la luz por favor... -susurre rogando internamente para que lo hiciera.

-La ultima vez caiste casi te rompes una pierna, destrozaste la.cortina de baño y te abriste una herida en la cabeza.

-¡Esta vez es diferente! Por favor... HUE no dijo nada mas pero me dejo en la oscuridad con los paneles de emergencia de fallas eléctricas encendidos al nivel de mis tobillos, apenas generaban una luz tenue diseñada para guiar a rutas de escape con seguridad.

-Para guiarte cuando salgas Gary -repuso HUE después de unos segundos al darse cuenta de que había permanecido en silencio, a veces me preguntaba que enloquecía más a HUE cuando yo no paraba de hablar o cuando me encerraba en mi mutismo, decidí que a el le gustaba mi voz.

-Gracias HUE...-susurre despacio sonriendo. Mis ojos se adaptaron a la penumbra después de unos minutos, di un suspiro y comencé, tome el jabón de miel que se había salvado de mi arrebato anti androides y restregué mis brazos y piernas, mis pies y espalda, frote mi estomago provocandome cosquillas, ignore un poco mas mi problema y jabone mi cuello, cuando termine me sentí atrapado, ya no había a donde huir, y las vi, aquel par de protuberancias de piel aferradas a mi pecho, di un gemido sordo peinando mi cabello hacia atrás, apreté mis manos en un puño jabonoso y comencé a fregar con fuerza, dejando vetas rojizas en mis pechos, queria desgarrarlos pero apenas mis uñas marcaban la piel dejando caminillos de sangre que se deslizaban sanguinarios y silenciosos hasta mi panza, termine de frotar dejando mi carne en llamas, apure mis manos restregando mi cabello y lavándolo a prisa, quería arrancarme la piel y salir corriendo. Solo deseaba cubrir mi cuerpo, quería olvidar por un momento el fraude que era, tan solo era una cosa estúpida, ni siquiera me sentía real. Salí con algo de torpeza agradecido de la luz direccional que había dejado HUE encendida, cubrí mi cuerpo con varias toallas y rápidamente saque un hoodie gris de mi closet, mi binder, un boxer y una pantaloneta negra, me puse la ropa a prisa y me tumbe en mi cubriéndome con colchas, hoy no tendría nada que reparar y tampoco ninguna otra tarea asignada por Infinity Guards, agradecí hundiéndome más en mi nido lleno de suavidad.

Desperté después de un par de horas abrazado vergonzosamente a una almohada llena de mi propia baba por Bob, no dejaba de mover mi hombro hasta que se canso y dejo que KVN me berreara las mañanitas de lleno en la oreja

-¡Te matare! Juro que te mato KVN! -grite enfurruñado corriendo tras ese saco de chatarra que no paraba de reírse de mi

-Gary! Te cante al oído para que tuvieras un buen despertar! Ademas tienes correo! -canturreo flotando en un baile ridículo donde sostenía 5 cartas con mi nombre escrito en ellas

-¡Dámelas! -salte atrapándolo entre mis brazos con la única intención de quitarle los sobres, para mi desgracia HUE pensó que era un abrazo de mejores amigos...y me estrujo hasta que juraría oí todos mis huesos tronar al unisono, logre zafarme de el y corrí a toda prisa a la cocina, mi estomago estaba matándome y la curiosidad igual. La primera carta era una que le había escrito a Quinm hace mas de seis meses...regresada por el correo por no encontrar al destinatario, la segunda era una carta llena de cupones de mi pizzeria favorita...extrañaba su sabor La tercera rogaba no fuera tan deprimente, la abrí para descubrir que era del abogado de mi papá donde me alentaba a tomar posesión de mis bienes, la ignore dejándola en la mesa, en este encierro no necesitaba nada todavía. ¡La cuarta carta era sopresivamente de Tom! Donde me rogaba mudarme de vecindario...o que por lo menos controlara a mis robots coqueteadores de aspersores y Alexas...gracias a todo lo santo Tom había alejado a Siri del patio, a este paso ya estaba lo suficientemente deprimido como para abrir el ultimo sobre. Me di ánimos agarrando cereal de la alacena y leche del interior de Beth, ver sus hermosos ojos siempre me animaba, me senté en el comedor dando un resoplido y mire la ultima carta, vi que poseía un sello de Infinity Guards y temí lo peor.

-¡BOB! ven amigo. -grite a todo pulmón, el robot se paro junto a mi cruzándose de brazos, se que sonara loco pero ¡me miro con su mirada sospechosa! ¡Me juzgaba en silencio! -esta bien, esta bien, siento mucho haberte dado con el jabón frutas salvajes en la cabeza. -dije alzando las manos en forma de rendición. Rob se relajo un poco pero me seguía mirando con suspicacia. -Bob amigo...quema esto por mi por favor.

Cuando Bob comenzó a encender la llamarada de su brazo HUE nos detuvo

-Ni se te ocurra Gary, el fuego, armas y sustancias letales tiene una ley de prohibición dentro de las instalaciones.

-Bla bla bla -eso fue lo único que escuche HUE -ademas esa carta esta dirigida a ti y tiene impreso un sello de Infinity Guard eso hace aun mas ilegal destruirla Gary

-Son malas noticias. -sentencie levantando los hombros

-Es posible que posea información valiosa y productiva Comencé a sospechar por el tono no tan aburrido de HUE

-Así que...¿buenas noticias? -posiblemente Gary pero como no quieres leerlas es preferible que yo decomise la carta hasta nuevo aviso.

-¡No! -chille lanzándome a la carta. La abrí a prisa casi rompiendo el papel, la leí a toda prisa y caí en mis rodillas temblando. "Se le asignara un empleo fuera de las instalaciones" esas fueron las únicas palabras que me interesaron y resonaron dentro de mi cabeza como un eco celestial.

-Podre salir de aquí...¡podre salir de aquí! -pronuncie eufórico. -¡HUE mi condena me permite ahora tener un empleo también! ¡Podre ver gente y jugar a las cartas y comer pizza!...tendré amigos otra vez...

-Felicitaciones Gary, también te informa que la siguiente semana tu psiquiatra vendrá a guiarte por el proceso y juntos se encargaran de elegir un trabajo que se amolde a tus talentos y habilidades, debes recordar que sigues cumpliendo una condena y de tu comportamiento depende el conservar tu nuevo beneficio.

-¿¡Tu lo sabias!?. -grite confundido. -¿Por que no me dijiste nada?

-No quería arruinar la sorpresa, felicitaciones nuevamente Gary, puedes tomar una galleta.

HUE abrió la pequeña compuerta y me acerque con un par de lagrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa enorme, tome una galleta, le di una mordida, me supo a gloria...una gloria con chispas de chocolate algo reseca...pero ¡gloria al fin! En una semana hablaría con Trivore y podría salir, volvería a tener una vida, estaba tan feliz que incluso me prometí ¡abrazar a Tom apenas saliera!

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer, por favor si no te gusta no mandes odio :D


End file.
